


Be Proud

by MissC3PO



Category: MarchingBand - Fandom
Genre: Drum Major, Marching Band, Multi, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Basicly a poem about marching band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im also a marching trumpet, so yah.

When life blows in your face  
You don't just jump on your case  
March proud threw the sea of men  
Be proud  
Be loyal  
To your drum major  
Blow thru your mouth piece  
Your reed, your drum  
Stand tall stand proud  
Your shako on your head  
Black shoes on your feet  
The noises from the trumpet  
The bass from the tuba  
Be proud  
Watch your drum major  
Wipe the sweat from your brow  
You will do well  
As long as you don't fall  
Be proud  
Blinding lights streak the arena  
You instrument ready for music  
“SET!”  
Music emerges from you instrument like a tiger about  
To pounce  
Then each note will be a breeze  
Anxiety will cost you in a veil of energy  
You will play with power  
Be proud  
Play with honor  
Play with pride  
Play till the cheering subsides  
And still  
Keep playing  
Let music trickle or roar out of you sleek instrument  
The flutes whistle like a breeze  
The trombones echo thru the leaves  
percussion splitting the silence with sound  
Saxes sound like birds  
This is your show  
March as if you own it  
Be proud  
March until you wanna die  
But only to keep marching  
Keep in step  
Until the last notes  
Then the drum major will stop  
So will you  
Stand tall  
Be proud  
Walk off the field in pride  
As cheers swell in the air  
You will hurry off the field, helping the percussion  
Helping you fellow marchers  
Helping yourself  
You fought thru the pain and the suffering  
You can march away in pride  
Even if you made many mistakes  
You can march away in pride  
BE PROUD


End file.
